


Let your freak flag fly

by orphan_account



Series: Clexa smut [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Raven convinces Clarke to go to the club after douchecanoe Finn cheats on her. Who does she meet but a very sexy, sweet green eyed goddess?smut ensues





	Let your freak flag fly

“So, whatcha wanna do tonight, Clarkykins?” Raven asked her roommate as they put away their groceries, moving around each other in the cramped kitchen with a practiced ease. 

“I dunno… I kinda just wanna stay in tonight, I think.” Clarke didn’t look at her friend, putting the waffles in the freezer and keeping her back to the other girl. She held her breath and waited.

“No. Absolutely not, not again Griffinator.” Raven scolded. “You can’t just lock yourself away in your tower, you’re not freakin’ Rapunzel. You’re hair ain’t THAT good, sister. You need to get out and let your freak flag fly. Get a little somethin’ somethin’ to get that douchecanoe off your mind.”

“First of all Rae,” Clarke began with a sigh, a finger in the air, “My hair IS that good, and secondly, I don’t need to get him off my mind. He isn’t on it. Just because he is a cheating, lying, heartless bastard does not mean that I am falling apart. I am perfectly fine.” She jumped up to sit on the counter, an apple in hand. “I don’t even care.”

“Really Clarke?” Raven sighed, leaning next to her friend and looking at the floor, choosing her words carefully for once. “Look… I hear you crying sometimes, when you’re in the shower, or late at night when you think I’m sleeping.”

Clarke sucked in a breath, her face flushing. She slumped a little, looking down at the same tile as her friend. Taking a bite of her apple, she just sat quietly a moment, debating whether or not to open up, to talk about the ‘Finn debacle’. 

“I’m embarrassed, Rae… He cheated on me, so many times, and I never knew. I thought things were ok, you know? Never great, really, and it’s not like I was in love or anything…” She set her apple down and wrung her hands together. “But I liked him, and I was comfortable, I guess. Just… why wasn’t I good enough, ya know? Why did he sleep with those women? I can’t help but wonder if it was something I did… Like… What if I wasn’t good in bed? I mean, he was my first, so I’m not exactly, ya know…” Raven turned abruptly, taking Clarke’s hands and looking in her eyes. 

“No! Clarke, it isn’t your fault. He is just an asshole. You aren’t bad in bed, he is just a selfish sonofabitch. You are beautiful, smart, sexy, funny, and anyone, fucking ANYONE with a functional frontal lobe would do everything in their power to keep you and make you happy. You deserve better than a wet turd like him, bae. So, how about, tonight… We go out, have a little fun, drink a little drink, and celebrate your liberation from his turdlike self? Eh?” 

“Alright, alright, I’ll go find my freak flag, I guess.” Clarke laughed, a small smile lighting up her face when Raven hooted, her fist punching the air in victory.

 

THREE HOURS LATER

 

TonDC was crowded, sweaty bodies everywhere. It was Clarke’s favorite club, but she hadn’t been in months. Finn wasn’t a fan, preferring sports bars and pool to the steady pumping of music and dancing. He would always find a way to talk her out of going out with the girls, dragging her along with him, she realized. She pushed him from her mind as she and Raven looked for their friends. They found them by the bar, and Clarke was met with a barrage of hugs. 

“I’m so glad you’re here, girl! It feels like it’s been forever!” Octavia said excitedly. Lincoln wrapped his arm around O’s waist and smiled at Clarke, quiet and sweet as always. Bellamy scooped her up in a bear hug, squeezing tightly, a huge grin on his face.

“I hear we are celebrating your new found freedom! And, as with any proper celebration, that calls for shots!” Bellamy winked, turning to the bar to order shots for the group. Raven leaned into Clarke and whispered yelled loudly enough for him to hear her over the music.

“He’s just excited cuz he thinks this gives him a ‘shot’ with you, Griffster!” She joked, shaking her head. Bellamy snorted and rolled his eyes. As if. He was as much in love with Clarke as he was with his sister Octavia. 

The group laughed and talked, and before Clarke knew it she had a hard buzz going. Raven dragged her out onto the dance floor and she let herself go, her body swaying of its own accord. She lost herself in it, feeling her shame and insecurity slip away as she moved. Unaware of her surroundings, she didn’t notice people staring, watching her dance with her friend, in her own little world. 

“See Clarkey?” Raven said in her ear. “Everyone wants you.” Clarke opened her eyes, finally noticing the hungry looks she was receiving. “You slip on that little black dress and a pair of heels, and the world is yours, woman. It’s a thing of beauty, really. You’re a dream come true. Don’t let that fuckwad take your power.” She grinned and spun the blonde around, wrapping her arms around her waist, her mouth pressed to her ear. “Ya know, you could always come home with me, beautiful, I could show you a good time…” 

Clarke laughed, pulling away from her roommate, punching her lightly on the shoulder. 

“Oh, shut up Rae, you know I refuse to set foot in that pigsty you call a bedroom.” Raven chuckled, somewhat relieved her friend had taken her offer as a joke. Jumping her roommate’s bones while inebriated was probably a bad move, no matter how much Raven might like the idea. “Come on, I need another drink.” Back at the bar, Octavia huddled in close to Clarke, whispering excitedly. 

“There is the FINEST, and I do mean the mother fucking FINEST studmuffin checking you out. Sitting at the bar, white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, smoldering eyes…” Clarke looked to where Octavia was not so casually pointing, and sure enough, there was smolder. Clarke whipped her head back, biting her lip.

“Oh mah damn. OH MAH DAMN, GRIFFSTER!” Raven appeared to be hyper ventilating. She rapidly fanned her face and shamelessly stared at the green eyed woman. “I think I might be melting, guys. Like seriously. What the fuck is that? Cuz it sure is hell ain’t human. It just isn’t possible. SHE. IS. SO. HOT.” She slid down onto her stool looking somewhat like she might, in fact, be melting.   
Clarke laughed at the poor girl, and Octavia saw a smile flicker across the strangers face. She looked at Clarke, seeing what brought the smile to Green Eyes lips. Clarke’s whole face lit up as she laughed, her head tipping back, hair falling down her back in loose waves. She looked so beautiful and carefree. Her laugh was like a magnet, drawing curious eyes to her without even trying.

“Go talk to her.” Octavia told the blonde. “She’s really hot, and she’s clearly interested.” Clarke shook her head and downed another shot. 

“I don’t think so O. After Finn…” Clarke’s voice trailed off and she looked down at her hands, her insecurity drowning her in doubt. Better to be someone’s daydream then a disappointment. 

“Oh, Clarke. It’s ok, we shouldn’t have pressured you. Don’t worry about it.” Raven slung her arm over the blonde’s shoulder, pulling her into her side. “You won’t be a spinster for at least another year, right? You have plenty of time!” Clarke forced a laugh, knowing comforting did not come easily to her friend, and appreciating the effort. 

“Right?” She needed a moment to get back in the right head space. “I’ll be right back, bathroom.” She peeled away from Raven and headed toward the bathroom, frustrated with herself. Why couldn’t she just let these doubts go? She patiently waited her turn, using the time to pep herself up. Ten minutes later she headed back to her friends, feeling quite a bit better. She was ready to have a good time, and drink much, much more before the night was over. 

She stopped in her tracks when she saw who had joined the group. Green eyes met hers, and Clarke couldn’t help but check the girl out. She was taller than Clarke by a few inches, but her heels made up the difference. She was tone and slender, her clothes obviously tailored, fitting her body sinfully well. Her brown hair was slung over one shoulder, long and wavy. She stood with confidence, and Clarke realized she had been staring a moment too long when pillowy lips formed a slight smirk. 

“Clarke! This is Lexa. Lexa here was just telling us about her job doing something that sounds ridiculously difficult and possibly boring. But! But she’s hot, therefore she is forgiven.” Raven blurted excitedly. Lexa laughed and shook her head.

“It is probably very boring, but someone has to do it. Basically, I work with tech.” Lexa’s voice was smooth and sweet, drawing Clarke in, bringing a smile to her lips. 

“That is much, much less boring than whatever the fuck she said before you got here. Just sayin’. You got lucky Griffin.” Raven’s mouth never stopped, did it? Octavia snickered and smacked her on the shoulder. 

“Don’t chase her away already, Rae, shit!” Clarke’s thoughts exactly, thank you, Octavia. Trying to check her out a little more subtly, Clarke extended her hand. 

“Hi, Lexa. It’s nice to meet you, regardless of how dreadfully boring your job description may be.” Lexa took her hand with a smile shaking it gently, and Clarke let go somewhat reluctantly, surprising herself. This woman was very, very attractive. Taking in a steadying breath and rallying, she clapped her hands and then rubbed them together, looking at the group with a smile. “Drinks?”

An hour later, Lexa had proven herself to also be witty, charming, and kind. Clarke felt weirdly comfortable with her right away. Something about her inspired a strange confidence. Another surprise, she guessed. The group loved her already, and everyone exchanged numbers. Too soon, her friends were ready to go home, worn out and drunk. Disappointed to say goodbye so soon, she promised to text Lexa when she got home safely. As soon as they were in the cab headed to their apartment, Raven grilled her.

“So? You like her right? You like her. She liked you I could tell. Man, she’s hot. If you don’t like her, lemme know, k? Cuz, seriously. Damn. Just. Ya know? Damn.” Raven’s drunken ramble continued the entire ten minutes home, Clarke laughing the whole way, not needing to say a single word. 

 

THE NEXT MORNING

 

“Fuck…” Why the hell did she think drinking MORE when she got home was a good idea? Man, her head was pounding harder than a sailor on shore leave. Groaning, she rolled over to check the time. She had a text waiting for her, and she squinted against the light of the screen while she read it. 

Lexa 8:43 AM hey, just making sure you’re ok

“HUH?” She scrolled to the top of the messages, already knowing she would regret reading them. Sooo many messages… “Fuck.”

Clarke 1:44 AM im home, safe and sound:)

Lexa 1:47 AM good:) I had fun tonight. your friends are hilarious

Clarke 1:53 AM raven is pretty extra sometimes… well, always, really 

Lexa 1:54 AM I like it, she’s honest

Clarke 1:56 AM that she is. You home?

Lexa 1:58 AM just walked in. you headed to bed?

Clarke 2:00 AM another shot or two first

Lexa 2:01 AM haha party animal huh?

Clarke 2:03 AM you know it:) 

Clarke 2:03 AM not really though

Lexa 2:05 AM me either, really. 

Clarke 2:05 AM raven just crapped out on me

Lexa 2:06 AM ??

Clarke 2:06 AM she passed out already

Lexa 2:07 AM guess my company will have to do then

Clarke 2:09 AM haha I think I might prefer it really

Lexa 2:09 AM oh? And why is that?

Clarke 2:10 AM she keeps riding my ass 

Clarke 2:10 AM she thinks im rapunzel

Lexa 2:11 AM what? Lol

Clarke 2:12 AM she says im hiding in my tower

Lexa 2:12 AM are you? 

Clarke 2:14 AM maybe

Clarke 2:14 AM probably

Lexa 2:15 AM and why is that?

Clarke 2:19 AM my boyfriend cheated on me

Clarke 2:19 AM like, a lot

Lexa 2:20 AM sounds like you’re better off… so why are you hiding?

Clarke 2:21 AM I feel stupid I guess

Lexa 2:21 AM why on earth would you feel stupid, Clarke? Obviously he is the moron in this situation. He blew it with an amazing woman. Clearly, not too bright

Clarke 2:21 AM oh? You think im amazing huh?

Lexa 2:22 AM I thought that that was also pretty clear

Clarke 2:23 AM you’re pretty damn great yourself there, studmuffin

Lexa 2:24 AM lmao studmuffin? Wtf is that?

Clarke 2:27 AM um, im not actually sure

Clarke 2:27 AM I guess it means you’re some form of… hot… stud? Maybe

Clarke 2:27 AM it means you’re sexy, just take it

Lexa 2:28 AM so rapunzel thinks im sexy, huh?

Clarke 2:29 AM have you seen you? You’re all… smoldery n shit

Lexa 2:30 AM smoldery n shit… Are these all urban dictionary references or something? ;) 

Clarke 2:31 AM you do not know how to take a complement do you?

Lexa 2:32 AM when you give me a complement I understand, I promise to accept it with utmost grace

Clarke 2:32 AM alright you smartass

Lexa 2:33 AM see, that I understand. Thank you kindly, ma’am

Clarke 2:34 AM ffs 

Clarke 2:34 AM kd

Clarke 2:34 AM joea

Lexa 2:35 AM ????

Clarke 2:37 AM I wish you were here right now

Lexa 2:37 AM oh? And why is that? 

Clarke 2:38 AM I could use an extra hand

Lexa 2:28 AM ok… for what? 

Clarke 2:30 AM [pic167.jpeg]

“No. No fucking way you did that Griffin, you fucking creep!” Clarke groaned to herself, face palming hard. She reluctantly looked at the picture again, her face burning. It was taken from above her chest, showing her ample cleavage in her lacey black pushup bra, her hand down her matching panties, thighs spread. She was clearly fingering herself. “Jesus mother fucking Christ…” As pissed at herself as she was, she was relieved that it was, at the very least, a damn good picture. She took a deep breath and read on.

Lexa 2:31 AM oh. it does look like you could use some help…

Clarke 2:32 AM wanna help me?

Lexa 2:32 AM what can I do for you?

Clarke 2:33 AM my fingers feel so good…

Clarke 2:33 AM and im so wet…

Lexa 2:33 AM but I need your pretty mouth, lexa

Lexa 2:35 AM how much more did you drink at home?

Clarke 2:35 AM seriously? Like, 5, 6 shots? 

Lexa 2:37 AM text me when you’re sober, Clarke.

 

“Fuck. Just… fuck!” Clarke groaned, burying her face in her pillow, mentally berating herself. Wtf? Why did she do that? A perfectly good conversation took a sharp turn into a very horny left field. How the hell did she even get to that point? Talking normally, flirting pretty splendidly, and then suddenly she’s fingering herself and sexting a woman she met a   
few hours ago? Granted, Lexa is hot as hell. But to… to…just… Damn it. Lexa had been so respectful, breaking off the conversation the way she did when she realized Clarke was plastered. That made it even worse. This very sexy, very sweet woman probably thought she was a nut. Perfect. 

A week passed and Clarke didn’t text Lexa. She was just too damn mortified. Raven wouldn’t stop making jokes about it, and Clarke fervently wished she hadn’t told her friend about it at all. 

“Come on Clarke, we’re ALL going out tonight. I promise that if you meet another sexy stranger, I will confiscate your phone for the remainder of the evening.” Raven joked. Clarke did NOT laugh. 

“Laugh at my pain Raven, go ahead.” Clarke pouted.

“Oh, just forget about it. You said she was game until she realized you were drunk, right?” Clarke nodded, crossing her arms. “Well there you go. She even got a sexy selfie for her troubles. No biggie.” Clarke groaned and rolled her eyes. 

“Let’s make a deal, Rae. I go out tonight, and you let this go, never to be spoken of again.” Clarke offered. Raven scoffed.

“Yeah right, Griffington. It’s too good.” She thought a moment. “Three nights out.” Clarke sighed and nodded her assent. Raven smiled and slapped her on the ass with a chuckle. “Good deal. Now, go get sexy, Clarkey!” 

 

TWO HOURS LATER

 

The group walked into Polis, their second favorite club. Clarke had strongly argued against TonDC, on the off chance Lexa might be there. They drank and laughed until Clarke relaxed and started to have a good time with her friends. Worries forgotten, she danced with Raven, getting lost in the music. Her eyes closed and she simply existed, her body doing its own thing, Raven moving behind her. When she pressed into her back, Clarke let her head drop back on her shoulder and pulled Raven’s arms to her waist. Sometimes when someone creepy tried to dance with her, Raven would get close to Clarke, pretending they were ‘together’. When she felt fingers tighten on her hips and Raven grinding into her ass, her eyes shot open. That was a little much, Raven must be pretty drunk. 

“Rae, you good?” she asked, turning to face her friend. “Oh.” Not Raven. Definitely NOT Raven. 

“Hey.” Lexa smiled, and Clarke blushed fiercely, realizing Lexa still held her in her arms. 

“Not a party animal huh?” Damn it Griffin, three seconds and you’re already talking about something that was said in ‘the sexting incident’. Lexa’s smile widened.

“Raven said you would be here tonight. I wanted to see you.” She admitted. Clarke flashed a glare at her friend, who watched from the bar with a giant grin on her face. 

“Raven is a traitor.” The dark look on Clarke’s face made Lexa laugh. 

“Can I get you a drink?” Lexa voice was soft, her eyes warm as she looked at Clarke. The blonde couldn’t help herself. Obviously Lexa didn’t think she was a freak, or at least not the kind she wanted to avoid. 

“Please.” 

 

ONE HOUR LATER

 

They were tucked into a booth in the corner, talking comfortably now that Clarke was over the majority of her embarrassment. Her friends had all mysteriously disappeared, leaving them alone. Lexa had been so cool about the whole thing, not even angry that Clarke never texted back. She seemed to understand the blonde on some higher level. Clarke figured she must just have an unnatural amount of ‘chill’. After a while, the loud music got overwhelming, not really conducive to conversation.

“I could use some air, want to…?” Clarke gestured toward the door. Lexa nodded, sliding out of the booth to lead the way. By the time they made it outside Clarke’s eyes had settled on the brunette’s firm ass, and she blushed when she saw Lexa notice, quickly averting her eyes. Lips turned up in a subtle smile and green eyes bright, Lexa leaned against the building. She gently tugged Clarke to stand in front of her, a few inches between them, before speaking softly.

“I’m glad you came out tonight.” 

Clarke’s head swam, her nose filling with Lexa’s warm, earthy scent. She took a deep shaking breath before replying, her voice nearly a whisper.

“Me too. I kinda thought I ruined… whatever this is.”

Lexa’s smile widened and she leaned forward, lightly resting her forehead against Clarke’s, eyes closing. Her hands gently settled on the blonde’s hips, and Clarke melted into her, arms wrapping loosely around Lexa’s neck. 

How did this even happen? Clarke thought it was awfully soon to be this close, to feel so connected to someone she had just met. She decided to let go of the reins, to let what happened, happen. She desperately needed something good in her life, and Lexa appeared to be a damn good thing. Why not take a chance? They stood that way for a long moment, simply enjoying the feeling of closeness, before Lexa slowly tilted her head, her lips finding Clarke’s. 

The kiss was unlike anything Clarke had ever experienced. Granted, it was the first time she had ever kissed another woman, but it was more than that. It was soft and sweet, full of raw emotion. Her breath caught in her chest as her arms tightened around the brunette’s shoulders, drawing her closer. Their lips moved cautiously at first, testing the waters, but quickly grew heated. Lexa pulled away first, breathing hard, her pupils dilated. Resting her forehead against Clarke’s once more, they caught their breath, smiling. 

“Do you want to…” Lexa’s voice trailed off, seeming suddenly unsure, her confidence wavering.

“I do.” Clarke said, and Lexa’s face brightened again. She took the blonde’s hand, and together they walked to Lexa’s car. Clarke sent a quick text to Raven, saying she probably wouldn’t be home tonight. She silenced the ringer, predicting an onslaught of crude and questioning texts in return. The ride was surprisingly comfortable, the two holding hands the whole drive, casting sneaky looks at each other and blushing when they got caught. 

Lexa’s apartment was a reflection of her personality, simple and uncluttered, but warm and homey. As she closed her door behind them, they kicked off their shoes. Lexa turned to face Clarke, surprising the blonde when she looked nervous, her normal swagger absent.

“Would you like a drink? I have wine, maybe some vodka… or tea?” 

Clarke closed the distance between them, cradling Lexa’s cheek in her palm. The brunette leaned into her touch, her nerves evaporating as Clarke’s lips brushed hers. Her core suddenly became molten lava, and Clarke pressed against Lexa, their bodies flush with each other. Her fingers filled with soft brown hair, tightening their grip. Lexa moaned, and the sound sent lightning through Clarke’s body, arousal pooling between her legs. 

Lexa tugged at the hem of Clarke’s dress, and she took the hint, raising her arms so Lexa could drag it off over her head. The green nearly disappeared from her eyes as she took in Clarke’s matching blue bra and panties, Lexa took in the girl’s beautiful, heaving chest for a moment before returning her lips to Clarke’s. Her fingers trailed up and down her spine, groaning as she reveled in the silky feel of her skin. 

Clarke’s hands were surprisingly steady as she quickly unbuttoned Lexa’s shirt, roughly tugging it off her shoulders and down her arms, dropping it to the floor. It was met shortly after by Lexa’s pants, and the girls staggered toward the bedroom without breaking their kiss. Along the way they removed each other’s bras, abandoning them in the hallway.

The back of Clarke’s knees hit the bed, and she fell back onto it, pulling Lexa down with her. Clarke moaned as strong hands ran down her sides and gripped her thighs. Her nails dug into muscled shoulders, and Lexa groaned into her mouth, her hips bucking into Clarke. The blonde wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist and her hands found the perfect ass she had been caught staring at. She pulled Lexa into her, tilting her hips up and rubbing herself against the other woman. 

Their breathing turned to panting as they ground against each other, and Clarke’s lips found Lexa’s throat, nipping and licking, loving the little sounds it wrung from her lover. Suddenly Clarke was on top, Lexa’s thigh between her own. Lexa sat up, capturing a nipple in her mouth while tugging at the other, a hand flat against the small of Clarke’s back, holding her steady. The blonde’s head fell back as her wet center met Lexa’s strong thigh, and both girls moaned loudly at the feeling. She set a fast pace, one hand teasing Lexa’s nipple while the other roughly tangled in the brunette’s hair, keeping her mouth on her breast. 

“Oh, fuck… Lex…” Clarke cried out, her voice somewhat strangled.

Her orgasm hit her like a freight train, so fast she thought she might have been embarrassed if Lexa didn’t look so damn pleased. She didn’t even notice as Lexa flipped them over, throwing Clarke on her back and quickly ripping her soaked panties down her legs. She did, however, notice when the flat of Lexa’s tongue swiped firmly up the length of her slit. She cried out in surprise, her hand flying down to grip the girl’s hair, desperate for more of THAT. She felt more than saw Lexa’s smirk as she continued, her tongue switching randomly between flicking over her clit, dipping into her entrance, and teasing her slit. 

Clarke was a writhing mess in a matter of minutes, muttering incoherently, her hips rolling of their own accord. When she felt two long fingers glide into her and curl, she shattered around them immediately. As she came down, she celebrated silently, mentally high fiving herself for finding someone who could turn her into a mindless puddle in seconds. She caught her breath quickly and tugged Lexa’s hair, looking into hungry eyes as the woman glided up her body to kiss her. She could taste herself on Lexa’s lips, and it brought a fresh wave of lust crashing down on her. 

She slipped out from under the brunette, quickly ridding her of her boxers, before laying over her, a thigh between her legs. She supported herself with one arm, kissing her for a moment, their tongues battling fiercely. She peppered kisses over Lexa’s sharp jaw line, down her neck to her chest. She flicked her tongue over Lexa’s nipple, hearing her sharp intake of breath when she sucked it roughly into her mouth, biting lightly. She felt fingers in her hair, gently pulling in excitement. 

Clarke’s hand drifted down trembling abs, tracing inconsequential patterns against smooth skin. When her fingers finally dipped between Lexa’s legs, the woman bucked her hips with a low moan, her fingers tightening in Clarke’s hair. Clarke couldn’t believe how wet she was, Lexa’s arousal coating her fingers immediately. She hadn’t done this before, but it would appear that she was doing something right. She followed instinct and listened carefully, learning what Lexa liked most by the sounds she made. She circled Lexa’s clit, flicking over it occasionally, running her fingers through the whole length of her core as the grip on her hair continued to tighten and become pleasurably painful. When she teasingly circled her entrance, pushing against it just to pull away and focus attention elsewhere, Lexa tensed and shook, her breathing erratic. 

“Please Clarke…” Lexa’s hand wrapped around Clarke’s wrist, guiding her fingers back to her entrance. She looked as if she might suddenly burst into flame, and Clarke took pity on her. She thrust in hard, slamming two fingers deep inside Lexa’s burning core. She was shocked at how tight and wet she was, how silky smooth. A fresh wave of desire hit her when Lexa cried out loudly, and she took Lexa’s mouth roughly with her own, swallowing her moans as she began to move inside her.

She established a quick rhythm, thrusting deeply and curling her fingers in way that had Lexa making the most delicious sounds Clarke had ever heard. Lexa slipped a hand between them, making Clarke falter for a moment when two fingers slid into her. With her other hand, Lexa gripped the blonde’s hip and rocked her into her hand, her palm hitting Clarke’s clit. With shaking breath, Clarke rolled her hips, fucking herself on Lexa’s fingers, pounding into the brunette at the same pace. 

Lexa’s hand left her hip to palm Clarke’s breast, teasing her nipple between her fingers. The air filled with the sounds of breathless moans, and Clarke could feel Lexa’s walls fluttering around her fingers. She imagined Lexa must be feeling the same thing as she felt her orgasm near. With a few more rapid thrusts, fingers curling hard, Lexa came undone beneath her. She clamped down on Clarke’s fingers and cried out, shuddering wildly. The sound of her name torn from Lexa’s lips was the final straw for Clarke, and she came soon after, wrapping her arms around Lexa and panting. 

They lay there for a few moments in relative silence, catching their breath. Then Clarke laughed breathlessly, nuzzling her face into Lexa’s hair. The brunette chuckled, holding the other woman tightly, kissing her neck. Clarke felt genuinely peaceful for the first time in a long time.

‘Lexa doesn’t know it yet,’ Clarke thought, ‘but someday, I might just have to make her my wife.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the series, please let me know what you think:)


End file.
